Ladrón Justificado
by Uncontrolled Shipper
Summary: MangaQuest, para Ryuu —Todos entonces se preguntan si Gold rompió a Crystal, porque la adolescente no se ha movido de ese lugar desde ya varios minutos.


_Well, i have done this. _

_And idk, no tengo palabras para describir lo que hice, de verdad. Fue un intento fallido por hacer una historia decente para una de mis amigas caguais en este mundo bello que es fanfiction._

_Es decir, Ryuu, damn you're so awesome._

_Quería hacer un Frantic, pero no fluyó. Gracias a Merlín que tengo mis contactos y conseguí algunas citas bastante inspiradoras, y la que me gustó en especial fue esta._

_Feliz cumpleaños, cariño._

_Te mando cocorós, porque más nadie los quiere (¿?)._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_Pokémon no es mío, creo que no hace falta decirlo._

**_Advertencias: _**_MangaQuestShipping [Gold & Crystal]. Manga!verse._

**_Nota adicional_**_: Bale (ΘεΘ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado"<em>**

**_(Guy de Maupassant)_**

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Gold miran a Crystal hablando —es posible que lo esté regañando por hacer algo indebido— sin parar. Tiene el cabello suelto y un vestido veraniego, seguro escogido por Blue la última vez que fueron juntas de compras.<p>

El sonido de las olas lo desconcentran un poco y el súbito deseo de querer tomarla de la mano se hace presente. Se siente incómodo, no hay otra mejor palabra para describir su situación.

Extraño.

Hace algunos días, acostado en la cama y mirando al techo, con Explotaro en el suelo durmiendo y Pitaro en el borde descansando como si le hubieran echado somnífero, se dio cuenta de que su vida amorosa _era _y todavía _es_ un verdadero asco.

Y Gold, siendo un Dex Holder, puede tener a la chica que quiera —porque, hay que admitirlo, con el trabajo de proteger al mundo se vienen algunas cosas, como las acosadoras—, pero quizás no ha querido por una razón.

Esa razón tiene cabello azul y una personalidad tan voluble y sensible como la de una niña de dos años.

Le gustan las playas de Johto aunque no hayan demasiadas que se diga. Cristal sigue con su habladuría y los orbes dorados se fijan en la forma en la que muerde su labio cuando está pensando en qué decir a continuación.

Sus manos están en los bolsillos del short y los goggles puestos sin cuidado, haciendo que los mechones azabaches estén mucho más desordenados de lo habitual.

Escucha a Yellow reír por un chiste contado por Blue, el resoplido de Green y vagamente se puede imaginar la sonrisa amable que tiene Red siempre en la boca. Silver, un poco más allá, discute con Ruby sobre las permisiones que tiene este para tocar su cabello, mientras que Sapphire hace un pozo en la arena —y no va mal en ello.

Ellos son sus amigos. Puede reconocerlo perfectamente. Le hacen sentir querido, en cierta manera, y sabe que tiene alguien en quien confiar en caso de caer. Pero no hacen que las Butterfree hagan desastre en su estómago como ella al tomarle de la mano, ni tampoco que sus palmas suden con simplemente verlo con un brillo de cariño en los ojos.

—… Gold, ¿me estás escuchando? —pregunta, con las cejas fruncidas. El ruido alrededor se disipa poco a poco. El corazón de Gold palpita con fuerza en su pecho.

_Ba-dump._

Unas palabras bastante infantiles para describirlo, mas así es.

Así se siente.

—No —responde, con un tranquilo que deja a Crystal parpadeando confundida. El criador está totalmente seguro de que, si toda esa charla hubiera sido de vida o muerte, en este momento se encontraría muerto—, oye _Chica-súper-seria_… —la llama, y la capturadora alza la cabeza. Su pelo hace un movimiento gracioso cuando se mueve.

Y ella está a punto de interrogar algo nuevamente, pero los labios de Gold sobre los suyos lo impiden. Sus mejillas irradian casi o más calor que el propio sol en el cielo azul, y las manos se quedan en el vestido, arrugando la tela con los dedos.

Gold se separa con una sonrisa triunfal en los ojos. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ella lo patearía al siquiera acercarse un centímetro, sin embargo…

Todos entonces se preguntan si Gold rompió a Crystal, porque la adolescente no se ha movido de ese lugar desde ya varios minutos.

Y el morocho se encoge de hombros, enterrando los pies en la arena.

—Sólo sé que me gusta robarle besos a Chris.

* * *

><p>（ つ Д ｀）Don't touch me.<p>

**_~Ravie. _**


End file.
